


Trying Times

by thatonetrash



Series: Dreams of Glory [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a tad bit bitchy in the first few chapters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fake Character Death, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Mind Control, Panic Attacks, Sort Of, Superheroes, Wash is a sad dad, Whump, hes really not okay, theres a reason i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetrash/pseuds/thatonetrash
Summary: Work is dull. It’s something that ‘The General’ thought he would never say until 7 years ago. You see, General George Washington of Hero Corp loved his job. He saved people, ran the most successful hero agency, and kept people safe. Though, it wasn’t always easy for him. Especially on a day like today.Or the superhero au nobody asked for
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Everyone, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson
Series: Dreams of Glory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569592
Comments: 23
Kudos: 53





	1. Gone

Work is dull. It’s something that ‘The General’ thought he would never say until 7 years ago. You see, General George Washington of Hero Corp loved his job. He saved people, ran the most successful hero agency, and kept people safe. Though, it wasn’t always easy for him. Especially on a day like today.

Seven years ago he lost his foster son. Reporters claimed it was a freak accident, a villain attack, but Washington knew better. Something had changed that day. In his son’s eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes became dead, and cold. He was gone the moment those eyes changed.

“Sir, are you okay?”

Ah. Right, he was in a meeting.

“I’m quite alright, sorry I, became distracted” he averted his gaze downward, not wanting painful eyes of a mourning father to be shown to his employees.

“Sir, It’s okay to take the day off, we know it is the anniversary of defeating true chaos-“

“Don’t call him that.” Washington snapped. He refused to call him that, even after all this time. The fact refuses to this day to implant in his mind. His mind denied that his son was some storybook character. He wasn’t the beast his family had fought for generations.

“Sir” his employee spoke up. “I know it’s hard but we have to remember this beast has evolved more and more, true chaos is no longer some mere beast told in fairytales anymore.. you know you must destroy him, containing him may fail soon enough, we don’t know the true extent to his powers”

There it was. Every year this conversation was had. Every year he refused to uncrystalize True Chao- his son. He would always be his son. Deep down he wanted to believe that he was his son, and not some beast that evolved to take this form to trick him.

“I’m going to attend to training the junior heroes. Meeting adjourned.” The general said coldly as he stood up and walked out of his seat. When he was finally alone, he let himself sulk in the silence, the loss of his first son.

* * *

The ‘Revolutionary Set’ was comprised of four junior heroes. Aaron Burr, or Mysterium. The brains of the group, literally. His ability was telekinesis and other psychic powers. Next up was Hercules Mulligan, or ‘The Pants.” He could create and manipulate fabric from his hands. He got his name by losing a bet. Then there was Lancelot, or the madam Marquis de Lafayette. He was Washington’s adopted son and had the ability of enhanced vision and agility. Lastly was John Laurens. He wasn’t exactly a junior hero, rather he was part of the rehabilitation for young villains program. Despite this, he fit in well with the rag tag group of heroes and had a new home with Hero Corp.

Their ‘base’ was a hidden room at the bottom of the main campus. It looked like any other cell but contained a crystallized boy that looked about 16 in the center. This boy had long raven hair and bright neon eyes. He wore a green scarf and a black outfit with a brown utility belt and brown boots. He held a dagger and looked in a fighting stance.

They couldn’t tell you why they chose it, but they chose this place to hang out and eat lunch. They joked around, talked, laughed, and cried. This was like their home.

But sometimes there were days when all they could think about was the crystallized boy. This was one of those days.

“How could someone so young have gotten this punishment..” Laurens had leaned on the wall and curled up slightly into himself. These days were often the hardest for the makeshift family.

“Mon petite, there must be a reason. Washington only crystallizes the worst of the worst.” Lafayette held an arm around Laurens as he hugged him.

“Yeah but he’s so young, he deserves a second chance, doesn’t he?” He pushed Lafayette off and stared back at the crystal, his eyes were cold.

Burr gave a frown “Sometimes we just gotta trust him. I agree that second chances should be in order but-“

“Sometimes some people are just not fixable. Sometimes some people are too twisted. The general knows what he’s doing, I’m sure there was no other way” Hercules went on as he leaned on the crystal. Staring back at Laurens.

While Laurens began to retort a crack was heard. The four boys stared as Hercules moved to reveal the giant crack.

“What the fuck?”

“Merde!”

“Washington’s crystals aren’t meant to break like that-“

“Ooooh~ you guys are in trouble”

The three boys stared over at Laurens and gave him a glare. “What? Okay fine, oh noooo”

“Merde, papa va nous tuer!” Lafayette began to panic as he paced around. Hercules quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and relaxed him.

”Relax Laf, let’s just out some duct tape on it.”

Burr rolled his eyes “That’s the stupidest idea I’ve ever-“

“THAT’S PERFECT HERCULES!” Lafayette hugged him, as Laurens gave a thumbs up.

Hercules pulled out some duct tape, sticking it on the crack.

“See? Good as new. Now c'mon, lunch is almost over” Hercules said as he grabbed the group and quickly walked out, shuttling the door.

What they didn’t know was the moment they left, the crack had expanded.

* * *

Ṫ̸̠̞͒͘h̷̨̘̽ę̶̛̬͇͔̮͊̈͝ ̷͎͇̞͗͌͘ť̵͚í̵̲͉͓͌̋̚͝m̶̨̡̙͎̞̈́̔̑e̴̮͒̚ ̷̛͔̂̚ī̶̙͙̬̋̈́͌s̵̝̙͙̄͑̓͐̄ͅ ̸͕̗̹̪͛̈́͋̕ç̸͓̟̺̠͌̂͠ơ̷̢̛͉̣͎͑̈̍m̴̧̼̻͓̋̍̐͜i̶̹̊͋͠n̷̙̈́͊̌g̴̤̼͖̦͓̓͛̕.̵̧̼̳̝̈́̚  
̶͎̣͇̽̓  
̸͉̤̈̀  
̴͍͖̖̐̆̍̏̽  
̵̰̀̅̔͝A̸̧̛̟̻̔̌̔r̵̛͇̻̰͂̐ȩ̵͈̒͗̒͛ ̴̯̮̆̀̈́͝ỹ̸̦̄̇͑͊o̵̢̖̣̗͍̎̄̐͘ư̶̫̪͚͈͛̈ͅ ̵̮̙̔̇͘g̶̹̩̒͒̚ó̵̬i̷̛̛̳͙̭̳̐̓͝ͅn̵̡̢̛͐̚g̷̦̖̿̔͂ ̸̻̩̐t̴̢̥͛̈o̸͙͇͔̪͗̌ ̴̼͇̲̈́̾s̸̬̻̏̄̐̕͝t̵̰̭͌̽̿͛͝a̴̱͓̒̊̓n̸̨͎̝̪̫͗̾̂d̴̛̘͈͚ ̸̝̿̄ḯ̷̳̳ͅḋ̸͈͎̗̕l̸͕̆͊͂͝ḙ̴̇̎͂͛ͅ?̵̫̜͈̎̑͊̍ ̶̡̟̻̜̘̈͋͂͝O̸̧͉̥̠͛͜r̸̨̝̹͈̻͛̐͂ ̶̆͋͆ͅs̸̢̨͆h̶̘̫̬̳͙̉͂̑a̵̺͇͆̊̉̒l̸̛̗̅̈́̿͐l̴̢͔̓͑ ̶̲͒ẃ̸̧̹e̸͖͔͠ ̶̨̖͚̓̒̓̉̊f̶̢̩̘̐̋̆i̷̗̟̘̿̂n̵̝̠̊̈́̕ȋ̶̡͍̦͊̓s̶̢̬̗̱̊h̴̥͝ ̶͙͈̻̜̎͌͛̕t̷̯̿̎̏h̴͎͕͊̒ḯ̸̼͋s̸͖̼̖͔͎͌.̴̧̡̗̙̤̾̍̓͑̑  
̶̧̫̥͒̔̽

* * *

“Someone’s late again, huh?” Jefferson taunted the group coming in, who responded by rolling his eyes. Well besides Laf who hugged His cousin tightly.

“Thomas! You are back from France!” he said brightly as he began to chatter with him.

“He’s still as cocky as ever.” Burr said blandly as he stood next to James Madison, who simply nodded.

Madison had the ability to manipulate water, and freeze it. He was known as ’Waterfall’ in the hero community. His best friend, Thomas Jefferson, was known as ‘Thorned Rose’ who had the ability to grow plants and make them do what he wanted.

The two had been inseparable as children, and had become a duo that no hero or villain could forget.

“Let me guess mon ami, you are still hung up on not having a nemesis?” Lafayette lightly teased, nudging him. Before he could respond the lights went down, and 5 seconds later the lockdown alarms went on.

_ **“This is a lockdown, I repeat, a lockdown. I need all staff on deck!”** _

* * *

  
̷̖̹̳͖͝  
̷̢͓̬̱̄̍̈̑̂  
̷̘̿̾̒̋T̴̡͎̹̮̙͗ḥ̴͎̦̳̓̌̈́̾͘a̴̩̼̿͂ț̵̡̜̔̾͘͠͠ ̴̧̛̙̲͈̳̃̍̊p̵͚̐͗ả̸̬͛͠t̷͎͍̰̍̓̄̚ḧ̸͎̞́e̴̝̫̟̕ṫ̵̚͜i̷̢͈͋̑̔c̶̝͙͔̕ ̷̛̖͔̯̹̯̾̕ĕ̵̙̳̻͙̠̈́͑ẋ̷̧̜͉̪̣͊c̷͈͎̓ư̵̙͝s̷͇̩͑ê̶͈͓̭͈̳̔̊͠ ̴̤̃̿͘o̵̧̯̓͘f̵̪͊͘͝ ̸̡͍͉̑a̸͓͔̒͊͒͠ ̶̡̖̗̥͌h̷̡̥̼̖̯̎͛̕e̴͓̗̓̿̃r̷̛̙͎̓̆͂͜͝ö̵̥͉͉́̌ ̴̧̱̝̐w̷̥͍͕̏̈ȋ̷̮̔l̷͍̮̥̱̅͛̃ͅl̵̻̱͚̫̓͜ ̵̡̻̞̐̚k̴͉͗̒̃n̷̟̥̄ǫ̷͐̎̆̉͝w̵͇͋͑ ̵̺͋̿y̷̧̢̪͋ơ̸͚̅̀u̴̪̜͍̜͙͐̇̆͗ŕ̴̼ ̸͙̗̞̤́͜ṙ̷͇a̵͍̥͗̈͊̏ͅg̴̢̳̳̏e̷̝̱͚̽,̶̢̀̅ ̸͓̝̻̍ÿ̴̢̪͉̊͋o̶͍̥͖̱̕u̵̠͉͂̑n̵͗̋̇̈͜g̸̭͇̭̅͜͝ ̷̖̒͆̈́͘ó̸̙͈̰͂̋n̵̥̘̜͝ͅe̸͎͌̈́̈́͠.̷̺͕̓͐̿͜͠  
̶̗̩̹͍͑̄̔́

* * *

The General was walking down the hallway, intending to visit Alexander. He often went there to talk to him, despite him not being there for real. What he saw surprised him.

The door was blasted open.

Broken crystals were on the floor.

And Alexander was gone.

He pressed the emergency lockdown button as he ran upstairs, preparing to search the building. this was bad. If Alexander gets out, the junior heroes could be hurt, headquarters was at stake. How did he even get out? He thought to himself as he raced the halls and got onto the loud speakers

_ **“This is a lockdown, I repeat, a lockdown. I need all staff on deck!”** _

* * *

̶̺͙̌̑͠C̵͔̜̦̽̽̈ǒ̶̧͚͓̰̫m̶͓̂͐͋̂ę̶͖̖͗̃̔ ̷͓̲̪́n̵͉͌͜o̶̧̻̭̙͍͒̾͋w̷̫̥̃̅,̶͕̣̻̿͗̀͜ͅ ̶̽̂̄͜w̶̙̫̖͂̓̌ȇ̵̪͚͍̟̅̓̿̉ ̵̧͇̣͚͆͆̿h̸̨́̾a̵̢̹̫̽̀v̵̨̟̠͖̥̔͒̌e̶̺̞͈̭̔̏̅͑ ̴̜̟͈́ͅw̴̤̎̓̕o̶̡̼̘̳͆͠r̷̛̫͚ķ̴̲̞̳͠ͅ ̸̳̘̭̠͛t̵̢̮̰̮͇͊̑o̷̡̓̏̃̅͠ ̸̢̟̼̺̭̅̓͆͠f̸͉͖̫̌͜i̴̫̱̎͝n̸͖̿i̴̧̟̱͔͕͂̏́̕s̶̪̹̊̍͐̕h̵̢̼̼̠̝͌.̵̡͕̅  
̶̯̪̭̲͚̈̒

* * *


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the main building is locked down, and we meet a new face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahHAHAHAH funny story i might've accidentally forgotten to post this chapter?? Sorry about that! Chapter 3 has finally gotten done, feel free to check me out on my tumblr @thatoneart to ask stuff, its appreciated!

The Junior Heroes were not known for being cowardly or being scared. Though one could argue the chaos the general saw was exactly that. Some were arguing, others were hiding under the table. A few were just in their phone, bored.

“Ok, gather up.” His voice boomed throughout the room, as the junior heroes sat down by the tv and sofa. They stared up at Washington, waiting to learn what the chaos was.

“As you know, we are under lockdown. This was not a drill and you all must stay here and not come out.” He spoke softly yet firmly. He decided to fill the kids in on the situation, somewhat “One of the villains escaped, and we need to lock down the building to capture him”

“Yeah, that’s great and all sir” Thomas spoke up as he raised a hand, He looked pretty bored to be honest. “Buttt~ Laf and his friends left like, 5 minutes ago” he drawled out

Washington would have pulled out his hair if he had any left. He gave a sharp inhale as he tried to process that.

“They, whAT?” He yelled out, getting closer.

“Yeah, left through the air vent.” He began to take out a nail filer, working on his nails.

Washington gave another long sigh as he got up, not ready to deal with this bullshit. He called another staff member over to watch the kids, and announced he was going to find Lafayette and the others. What did God have against him today.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Okay, here’s the plan: Laurens, you handle the starting point, aka the room he was in. Lafayette handles the left wing, I’ll handle the right wing.” Hercules explained while holding a map. He handed a walkie talkie to everyone.

“So what’s my job in this?” Burr asked as he received his walkie talkie, checking it out.

“Covering us.” each of them said at the same time.

“Of course.” Burr gave a groan. “Yknow, if one of the others has already ratted us out, i will give you all up immediately.” he said, crossing his arms and sitting next to the vent.

“Yeah yeah, we love you too ‘Ron, now let’s get cracking” John said as he opened the air vent, climbing in.

Each one of them went their separate ways, communicating sparsely through the walkie talkie. For the most part, the search wasn’t too successful. That was until John bumped into someone.

“Hey watch- huh?” John rubbed his head and stared up at the boy in front of him. They both just stared at each other, not knowing what else to do. After a moment, the small boy found the walkie talkie and before giving John a chance, the boy crushed it with his hand.

“Hey-”

“Now now, I wouldn’t want you contacting any of the staff. Or was it your friends? Funny. Honestly I should be thanking you three- no, four. One of you was quiet. You see it’s hard to really tell from only voices.” The villain rambled on. At one point, he had realized he may be overwhelming the curly haired hero(?) before him. “Sorry, but 7 years trapped in that thing without being able to talk leaves ya rusty with communication skills.” He gave a small chuckle, sticking out a hand for Laurens to shake.

“Oh- I just, you arent what I was expecting.” He gave a small shrug and shook the boy’s hand. “John Laurens” he added on, just in case he didn’t know that.

“Eh, I’m not supposed to use my real name anymore, but you can call me Alex.” The boy- no, Alex- said as he flashed a genuine smile.

“So, can I ask a few questions?” Laurens carefully asked, hoping not to upset the young villain.

“Sure, whatcha wanna ask?”

“Well, for starters, why should you be thanking us? Why were you stuck in there? Why did the general hide you from us when he tells us about other crystalized villains”

Alex went silent at the last one, his eyes shooting downwards, as if he were genuinely upset. He quickly shook his head. “Well, all the noise and commotion helped, I guess. I don’t know the specifics exactly. It helped wake up my… ‘abilities’ and allowed me to break out. As for why I was stuck in there, why, i’m sure you’ll find out eventually.” He said as he began to leave.

Laurens quickly tried to stop Alex, knowing he had a job to do “Wait- what do you mean I’ll find out. You don’t have to be like that, you know? I-”

“Exactly what I said, I have my reasons, and I’m sure you did too” He gestured to him, waving his hand around. “Nice chat.” He gave a smirk and in a puff of smoke, disappeared.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Lafayette, Hercules and Burr were sat in the room with the other junior heroes as Washington burst in, holding Laurens. He put him down with them and gave a glare at the gang. He was not pleased one bit.

“What in god’s name did you four think you were doing?” he growled out, clenching his fists and trying his best not to snap at them.

“Trying to find the escaped villain, duh” Hercules said, crossing his arms and leaning on the sofa, much to Washington’s annoyance.

“When I gave a specific order, not to?”

“Well, when you put it that way..” Hercules scratched his back, looking down as he inhaled.

“Look, this isn’t some low priority villian that we’re facing.” George got up and got closer, rubbing his face. “This is one of the most dangerous threats to humanity.”

The revolutionary set flinched. Before Washing ad a chance to continue though, laurens blurted something out.

“He’s just a kid! What harm could he do?!”

The room went silent.

“You saw him?” Washington asked, his voice dangerously stiff. Lafayette turned his head to his friends, his eyes looking more frantic and worried.

“I can’t hide it anymore, mon amis! I’m sorry, papa, we have been eating lunch I’m the room with the boy.” Lafayette spilled out, hugging Hercules softly.

“You boys, I- do you realize how much danger we could be in because of you?” Washington went closer to them, upset that the four would do this.

“A lot of it, it seems” a new voice spilled out into the room, causing yet another moment in pure silence.

Everyone’s head turned to see who the unfamiliar person was.

“Miss me, General?” The voice- Alex- spoke.


	3. Danger Lurks Behind You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn about Washington's first child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, go check me out on tumblr @thatoneart I recently drew an icon of Alex for the AU

“Chaos.” Washington spat the word like poison had invaded his body,his eyes never leaving his kid- no, it wasn’t him anymore. The beast granted the General with a smirk as he circled him.

“Did you miss me George?” He sneered as he spun around on his toes, treating it as if it were a silly little game.  _ His _ silly little game.

“You made a mistake by staying here Chaos. I won’t let you escape.” Washington drew closer to the boy, hoping to grab him, but Alex slapped his hand back and cackled.

“Just like you said you wouldn’t let me get away with claiming what's rightfully mine? Hmm?” He took pleasure in the pained expression the great George Washington gave as the words rolled off his tongue. “Relax George, I’m just here for a bit of fun.”

“I’ll relax when I know he’s still in there! You won’t be hurting these children!” His voice wavered as he began to summon a sword of crystals, though Chaos refused to pay any more attention to him; instead, it drew a dagger and fiddled with it.

“Oh please,” He drawled out as he set his gaze on Washington once more, then slowly turning to stare at the other junior heroes. He gave an amused look as he drew closer to inspect them. “You have a nice group here George, what a shame they’ll see the world they swore to protect fall, eh?” It turned to George with a malicious grin.

“Don’t touch them!” He shouted as he threw a crystal at the beast’s arm. It gave a cry of pain, which quickly turned into a laughing fit, much to the group’s horror.

“My my, of course Georgie. I don’t plan on eradicating you lot just yet,” he said, walking back, never looking away from the bunch. He disregarded his bleeding arm. A part of George wanted to run to him and tend to the wound, but he had to remind himself that thing was a beast, not his son.

“Well, in any case, until we meet next, I give my thanks for this little catchup lesson,  _ General, _ ” it said,and just like that, before anyone could protest, smoke had filled the air and ‘Chaos’ was gone.

The Revolutionary set, besides Aaron, prepared to step back and book it, but their plans were foiled by George.

“Boys. My office. Now.”

…

“Sir we-“ Aaron has started but was quickly interrupted.

“You four released a powerful being that has the capability of destroying the world as we know it. What can you possibly come up with to try to save your asses this time,” he growled, glaring right into the boy’s eyes, only to find they were shocked and silent. Their general was right, they had no excuse. They shouldn’t have been down there in the first place, even if releasing him was an accident.

Laurens stood.

“Sir, that's just a kid! Why does it matter if he’s released! Isn’t that the whole point of the redemption program?” he protested.

“You don’t understand, Laurens. That  _ kid  _ is the legend from the storybooks. True Chaos.”

Everyone’s eyes widened besides for Laurens, who looked confused at the expressions his friends had.

“Who?” He bluntly asked.

“You seriously don’t know, mon ami?” Lafayette whispered with disbelieving stare. 

“Nope.” Laurens sat back as he looked more confused than before. He stared up at Washington expectantly, hoping he wasn’t in so much trouble that the general wouldn’t inform him on something everyone else apparent knew about.

“Then let me inform you, son.”

…

The story of true chaos was one that was so ancient, it was practically considered a fairytale, meant to scare kids into behaving. But the true story of chaos isn’t a hoax made up so parents could say “go to bed, or true chaos will get you.” It’s far more deep and complex. In fact it’s far more  _ real. _

Long ago in the pond of balance, lived two koi fish: Order, a white fish, and Chaos, a green fish. The villagers would constantly pray to the fish, as they were believed to be the spirits of Order and Chaos respectively. However, one day the Order fish was found dead. All evidence pointed to the Chaos fish killing it. In anger, the villagers murdered the Chaos fish, starting the era of chaos.

Years after that, a green chaotic beast would appear every few hundred years, terrorizing towns, and becoming stronger and smarter each time. The first year it appeared, it caused total destruction, reigning for years on end. Until one young man showed up with a group of people he led.

This young man was the first of the Washingtons.

Thus, Hero Co. was born. The group had taken down the beast, and ever since then, their descendants slaid the beast each time it came back, and continue to slain it to this day.

…

“Okay, so this chaos thing is a murder beast, but how does this relate to this being a kid our age?” Laurens said, still looking upset. He couldn’t wrap his head around Washington not giving the boy a chance.

“Laurens, I wish every kid could be like you but-“

“No! I don’t get it! What’s so different about him?!”

“That monster took over my first son.That boy is Alexander Hamilton.”

Each of the boys were stunned. Washington had rarely talked about his first son. All that was known is he started the junior heroes program. 

“But, didn’t he create the junior heroes program?” Hercules questioned, looking confused.

Now it was Lafayette’s turn to burst out with questions. “But you said he died in a villain attack!”

“Alexander was my first foster child. He was an orphan from the Caribbean. He was talkative, passionate, caring…everything you would want in a kid like him.” He chuckled fondly, his eyes looking down at a picture of the boy on his desk. “Though, a few months before the ‘attack’ Alexander became…very shut off. In truth, there was no attack. Alexander attacked me- attacked the heroes. At first, I thought something had happened, that this was my fault, but after lab analyzation, I learned the truth. True Chaos was written all over the situation.”

Washington has tears in his eyes that he desperately refused to let fall in front of the kids. He quickly regained his composure, wiping his tears.

“I tried everything the first few years he was in that crystal, but we found no way to save him.”

“Sir I-“ Laurens gulped, tentatively reaching out for him as he gave a frown.

“Please, boys. You’re on probation as of right now. I don’t want to hear another sound out of you four today. Now go back to training.”

The boys mumbled a ‘yessir’ and shuffled out of the office. Leaving Washington to grieve in his office over the son he lost so long ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Martha makes an entrance, things are talked out, and cliffhangers ensue

When the revolutionary set walked in, all they heard were hushed whispers and murmuring. These were teenagers after all. The four sat on the sofa and gave an exhausted groan, trying to relax, though it was pretty hard after all hey just learned.

Jefferson and Madison strolled up to them, the former raising an eyebrow as he rested his hand on his hip and gave an amused look towards the rag tag group.

“This is what y’all get for sneaking out every lunch”

“Oh shut the fuck up” Laurens curled up and grumbled, not wanting to interact with the so called ‘magenta prick’. Lafayette gave a small frown to his cousin, tilting his head.

“Mon ami, now is not the best time..”

“What? Did freckles over here get kicked out?” Both of his eyebrows now raised. Now, Thomas didn’t exactly hate Laurens he just wasn’t on good terms with him.

“No, but we found out.. something really harsh- the boy” 

Angelica joined the group with her sisters, sitting on the sofa and giving an odd look that seemed like confusion and worry. This was out of character for the headstrong commander of the junior heroes.

“That- that was Alexander. There is no way I don’t remember a face like that. He is dead. How is he even alive?” She was tensing up, crossing her arms to try to not show her vulnerability.

“You knew her, Ange?” Peggy, the youngest of the Schuyler sisters, questioned perking up. Peggy was pretty eager for gossip or information, as she helped a lot with tech and planning. 

“I was ten when I met him. He was Washington’s first foster kid, the one who founded the whole junior heroes program. He died in a villain attack! King’s gang even took credit for it! How is he alive?” 

“That’s what we just learned, Angelica. When Washington called us into his office..” Burr started before being interrupted by Lafayette, he wasn’t so eager to tell the story, but knew it must be told to the rest of them.

“The General has just told us about a tale, from long ago. The one with the green beast named chaos! Alexandre is the beast. Well, taken over by him. Apparently mon General has tried everything but nothing has worked”

Angelica’s eyes widened, Eliza, being the closest to her, gave a comforting hug. She was about 6, far too young to remember Alex as well as Angelic. Although, she remembered the boy being a beacon of light whenever the Schuylers visited the Washington’s. As for Peggy, she was about one or two at the time.

“Holy shit..” the youngest Schuyler murmured as she looked down at her feet. 

The two southerners were shocked into silence as well, them obviously knowing the tale but not expecting this.

Before they could further talk about it, the crime alarm went off, which was rare. Well, crime itself wasn’t rare, but the alarm going off in their station was rare. That meant a high level threat was on the loose, and they were to wait there until further instructions.

The general stormed out of his office and into the room, he obviously looked upset. Nobody could blame him, with the previously acquired information they were just given. 

“It’s Chaos. Stay here, I’ll have Martha watch over you. I’m going to go retrieve him.” He ordered, his face stony and blocking out any emotions. Everyone in the room wanted to protest, knowing how dangerous this would be, even for a pro hero like him, but every protest died on their lips as the general got in fear and left the facility.

…

Being left with Martha wasn’t rare. She was in charge of the junior hero segment when Washington was busy. Martha was George’s wife, and head of the medical department and redemption program of Hero Co. Martha’s powers were healing based, but she wasn’t someone to underestimate. She had been a pro alongside Washington in their youth, being able to sap energy from their enemies.

Martha was kind of like the sector’s mom, like George was the dad. Angelica was the big sister that everyone respected and feared at the same time. Everyone had a place in their tight knit family. Even the new recruits.

James was the newest, being there for about a year. Like John, he was a redeemed villain, as a villain he did more science and experiments, being known as Dr.Pain. Now as a hero, he was known as “The Doctor.” James was basically the poster boy for the redemption program, being the first to enter. In that way, he could relate to John.

John wasn’t technically a junior hero, but was scheduled to graduate the redemption program soon. He and James had become close friends, despite him and Thomas’s bickering. It’s kind of why during this whole ideal, James understood John’s frustration at not being able to give chaos a second chance.

James shot John an understanding glance and sat down with them. They needed to talk.

...

Martha came in, bringing snacks for all the kids. She had heard from George about the incident with the four troublemakers, but she couldn’t find it in her to be too mad. The kids shouldn’t have snuck out, but she couldn’t be mad for letting Alexander escape. She knew it was an accident, and even so, she knew Laurens must have some conflicting feelings since he was in the redemption program. She spared a glance at said boy, who was talking with James in the corner, she debated. going over but decided to give them some space.

“Hey kids! I brought snacks.” She could never get bored of how the kids ran to the table and took the snacks. They were growing after all.

She gave a small snicker as she walked over and ruffled Lafayette’s hair, pulling him aside. The boy looked up at her, concern filling his eyes.

“I can assure you, Gilbert, George will be fine. He can handle Alexander”

“Are you not mad with us, maman?” He took a step back, guilt filling his system.

“Of course I’m not. I’m upset, of course, but I know you boys meant no harm. George knows that too, but Alex has always been a sensitive subject, and he doesn’t deal with his grief well..”

“Then should we not help him?”

“I know George, he will be fine honey.”

….

“John..” James started, careful not to scare John. They had been close, and James knew a bit about John’s home life before being a villain. Enough that he knew to be careful with touching him too much.

“James, I fucked up, I should’ve just listened.” Tears welled up in his eyes as he turned to the wall.

“I know what your feeling, and I want that too, but..”

“James, I talked to him in the air vent. He just seemed.. like a normal kid. He looked like he was still processing- not a psycho freak! There has to be a way to save him!”

James gave a sigh and rubbed his temples, hoping to make John understand. “John, Washington said-“

“That was then! Maybe- maybe now it can be different- we can’t just give up on someone like that! You guys didn’t give up on me!”

James gave a sympathetic look. He looked down at the floor, remembering when John was a villain.

John Laurens had no superpowers, but was resilient, had a sharp mind, and an even better hand in combat. Catching him was hard, it took about two to three months. Even then, redeeming him was hard.

The general took pity on him, knowing he was just a kid. For weeks they tried to talk, but nothing worked. That’s when they brought James in. James has just graduated the redemption program, and was the first to get the boy to openly talk. They talked about a lot of stuff, but he still wouldn’t budge or stop being aggressive to the others.

He remembered the look on Johns face when he finally joined. It was tired, scared. Only George and James were told about his past, but George quickly took the teen under his wing. From then on out, he was apart of this family.

They never gave up on him, why should they give up on this kid? 

“You have a point.” He gave a smile at John, sharing the ‘look’ which was the famous title for the former villain’s gaze of understanding.

“Then let’s get to-“

The alarm went off

…

“That was almost too easy Georgie. You should’ve known you couldn’t have stopped me.” Chaos gave a smirk as he came closer to Washington, who only gave a weak groan in response.

Chaos chuckled, placing a hand on Washington’s forehead. The general's eyes fluttered shut and he became unconscious, not being able to fight against what chaos was about to do His hand glew a bright green as he applied his hand to Washington.

“Don’t worry, rest now, take my small mercy of not being alive to witness your organization’s downfall.”


	5. A/N

so uh, im not too into hamilton anymore but the film got me sucked in. idk how much motivation I have to finish the series (I have 3 stories in mind) but if you guys want I can finish the first fic in the series and post a 'what happens next' lil draft thing i have in docs


	6. the getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i never posted this chapter originally so here you go :D

“All hands on deck!” Martha shouts. It’s crazy how just a minute ago he and James were just talking, now look at this. John drew closer to the screen, which showed the camera feed being cut.

“Don’t the pro heroes have it covered?” James questioned as he took out his suit.

“For the most part, but it’s taking all of them to make sure Chaos doesn't do anything.. We need to evacuate the citizens” Martha said sternly, getting ‘the bus’ ready. The bus was their vehicle that they used when they went on trips. It was pretty decked out, and each kid had their own seat.

John walked up to martha, giving her a glance, he looked quite nervous as he tried to find the right words. “Martha? Am I allowed to come? George seemed… pretty pissed” he gave a nervous shrug.

The woman just gave a fond smile and reassured him that he could come. They loaded onto the bus, ready to take on the world. But nothing would be able to prepare them for what they would see.

…

The blocked off area was chaotic to say the least. Pros were everywhere trying to minimize the damage Chaos was doing, and most of them were injured. That wasn't the worst part. General George Washington was laying on the side of the road, bleeding out. 

He was bloodied and bruised from almost every angle, he wouldn't respond to any of the worried shouts the children gave. Martha ordered them to go and help the civilians while her hands glew a soft green and she began to heal George. Martha had said they were here to help evacuate, but John couldn’t stand there and just let this happen. The General- the strongest hero in the world had fallen. Who’s to say the pros won’t either? Who’s to say he can beat him? 

In his mind, it didn't matter. He couldn't just stand there and do anything.

…

“John what are you doing?” 

John came to a screeching halt as he groaned and slowly turned to face Eliza. Now, Eliza wasn’t a junior hero to take lightly, literally. She was, well, an angel. At a young age, Eliza had been in a villain attack, having been born powerless, she was helpless and sustained heavy injuries. During surgery she had died for almost an hour. When she had come back it was a miracle. Shortly after she began to discover powers of light, and sprouted angel wings. It was across headlines everywhere. By the age of 12, she had joined the Junior heroes as “Miracle”

“Why does it matter, Miracle? You’ve got people to evacuate.” John said, shrugging off her concern.

“It matters because you are also supposed to be evacuating.”

“Do you see how this is going? The pro’s are getting the shit beaten out of them!” John shouted, his whole body going tense.

“John-” 

“And how do you suppose we defeat them, darling?” A new voice- Thomas- drawled out. Thomas Jefferson was born from a rich family, had everything going for him. Though soon in life his father had passed and left his mother, Jane Jefferson, to provide for him. Thomas was born with a full set of hair that seemed to have a mind of his own, and he quickly earned the nickname “Curls” which was now his hero name.

“Curls-” Eliza started, only to be interrupted by him once more.

“I’m not wrong, Miracle.” He’d crossed his arms and gave a glance at John, who’s eyes were glued at his feet. “We aren’t as advanced, we just gotta let them handle-”

“We have to do something, we can’t just sit here and watch our home be destroyed! Pros out there are dying- while we are doing nothing! So for God’s sake Thomas, get that stick out of your ass and help us, or there won’t be a home for these citizens to come back to!” John shouted, tears slowly welling up in his eyes as he stared down at the two.

Eliza gave a resigned sigh as she went closer to John, resting her hand on his shoulder. “Promise me, the moment it becomes too much, you’ll back out.”

John’s eyes lit up as he gave a slow but certain nod.

“Then we’ll come with you. Right, Curls?” She gave a glance at Curls, who gave a reluctant and frustrated groan.

“We get in trouble, and I blame it on you two.” He said, which Eliza only gave a laugh and nodded.

“Then let’s go.”

…

“-rge! ….George you have to wake up!” Someone.. No.. Martha? Martha had been shouting. Why? He was fine. He planned to say as much, but the moment he opened his eyes the light burned into his retinas and he had no other choice than to clamp his eyes shut. A weak groan escaped his lips as he turned over.

“M’rtha..?” He rasped out

“Yeah.. Yeah honey, it’s me.” She said, tears dripping down her cheeks as she gave a hug to her husband.

“Where..?”

“A Medic tent, you were badly injured when we found you.” She explained as she took George’s vitals.

_ “Oh Georgie, why are you even trying to get him back?” Chaos said, adding another kick to his ribs as he knocked George into a building. Chaos gave a psychotic look as he launched himself from the rooftop into George, who caught Chaos right before he crashed into him. _

“Oh.” He hummed out, still out of his own mind due to the drugs to dull the pain. “‘’Lex…?”

_ “Because he’s my son, and he’s still in there!” George yelled out as he pinned Chaos to the building. He started to crystalize Chaos’ arms to the building but as he did so, Chaos only laughed _

Martha’s heart wanted to shatter in two. She knew how much Alexander meant to George, and him knowing he was still out there, causing pain, it hurt so much.

“No.. we haven’t gotten him yet..”

_ “What’s so funny?” George spat out as he gripped Chaos tighter, causing Chaos to look right into his eyes and laugh. _

_ “Alexander was never real, Georgie. He was just an act, don't you get it?” _

George gave a frown, humming out a noise of acknowledgement. Martha could only hope he was too out of his head to really think about Alex right now, god knows how much the two of them have been feeling since he was crystalized, George more than her.

_ “What are you talking about..?” He flinched back, giving Chaos the opportunity to break free and grab him. _

_ “Alexander was just an act to get close to you, and boy did it work. I never knew it would tear you up on the inside like this! Funny, isn’t it?” _

_ Before Washington could respond Chaos threw him to the ground at full force, laughing maniacally. _

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him back. Okay?” She soothingly told him, hoping to calm him down.

“Mmhm..” He drawled out, unconsciousness closing in on him.

…

Alexander sat atop a roof as he stared down at all the carnage he had created, giving a big grin as he watched the Junior heroes try to evacuate the people. Though, 3 seemed to be missing. It was only a matter of time, he supposed.

“Chaos!”

Ah, there they were! He turned around to face the owner of the voice, John Laurens, and his allies. He gave a smug grin as he raised an eyebrow.

“Stop this, come with us or we’ll use force” John said, trying his best to sound confident. 

This got his full undivided attention as he slowly rose up, gripping his blade. The junior heroes stood back, knowing fully well that Chaos was dangerous.

“Funny how you think you can win when I took down your leader. Though I'm fine with the entertainment. Amuse me, will you?”

Thomas gave a growl as his hair grew into 2 hands as he tried to restrain Chaos, who simply dodged and shot a beam of green energy at him. Eliza flew up and threw balls of light around Chaos, which soon exploded onto Chaos. The smoke cleared up, his green eyes piercing through it as he ran at Eliza, quickly restraining her.

He turned his attention to John, who held his grappling hook tight. He aimed it at Chaos, his hand shaking as the demon drew closer and closer until-

“NOW!” he shouted

Alex turned around quickly, suprise painting his face as Eliza jumped up, flying with Thomas. Thomas’s hair formed into a giant fly swatter and quickly crashed down onto Alex, who shouted in suprise. John shot his grappling hook around Alex, tying him up quickly and efficiently.

“Eliza! Call Martha before-” John started before he was interrupted by a fit of laughter.

Chaos laughed harder and harder, until he just stopped, leaving the rooftop in eerie silence.

“Did we kill- WOAH-” John shouted as his hands were crystalized to the floor. He stared at his hands in confusion.. Washington..? Was he here? No. He was badly injured- then how?

Before he realized it, Chaos had thrown Eliza to the floor, breaking her left wing. Both Thomas and John yelled out in concern for Eliza, but Thomas was quickly grabbed and the tips of his hair were crystalized. Thomas managed to land a punch on the other, creating time to move Eliza to a safer spot and telling her to go get help.

Chaos launched himself into Thomas, grabbing his arm and swinging him round and round before throwing him into the side of a building.

That just left John, now. He gave a gulp as he glared down Alex, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing him terrified.

“Poor thing, powerless and alone.” Chaos said as he cupped John’s cheeks, giving a soft smile that just felt  _ wrong.  _ “I like you, I think I’ll keep you, yeah?”

“Wha-” John blinked in surprise as everything around him was surrounded in light. “W-Wait!” He called out, panic growing in his chest.

But it was too late.

…

Once they realized Chaos had left the police force and ambulances had come, taking control of the situation. Martha was gathering up the junior heroes when Eliza had ran over, holding an unconscious Thomas. Her eyes looked panicked, her eyes pleading with Martha.

“What happened?” She questioned frantically as she took Thomas and began to heal the boy.

“They took John..”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr  
https://thatoneart.tumblr.com/


End file.
